villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dormammu
Dormammu is a powerful extra-dimensional villain from Marvel most commonly associated with Dr Strange - being one of the Sorcerer Supreme's most reoccurring and powerful enemies, though he has appeared in other titles as well (even showing up, albeit in a much more kid-friendly fashion, in the Super Hero Squad cartoon series). Nature Established from early on as a warlord from an evil dimension labeled the Dark Dimension he is a creature that seeks universal conquest and has identified Dr Strange as one of the most prominent threats to that goal, for this reason Dormammu has tried many times to destroy the mystic hero but despite his vast power has always failed to do so. Dormammu often has himself to blame for these defeats however as he often allows his arrogance to get the better of him and he can be somewhat easily tricked by people that know what they are dealing with - of course these flaws may also be the only real things preventing Dormammu from taking over all of reality, given the amount of power he has at hand. Villains associated with the Dread Dormammu include Baron Mordo, an evil wizard and archenemy of Dr Strange, Umar - his sister and Satannish, a powerful demon-lord created by Dormammu as an extension of himself - all of these beings have faced Dr Strange on regular occasions and are considerably powerful yet dwarfed by Dormammu himself (even Umar, who is of the same species as Dormammu, is unable to match her brother in raw mystical-power). Powers/Abilities Dormammu is near godlike in scale, capable of taking on some of the most powerful beings in Marvel continuity and surviving, his power was even great enough to spawn a sentient being such as Satannish and his entire form is made out of raw magical-energy, only serving to boost his considerable power further - he is an object of worship by thousands, if not millions, and the worship he receives also fuels his power and as such he could be considered the most powerful opponent Dr Strange has faced. Dormammu is composed of pure mystic energy, eclipsing even the greatest of sorcerers in terms of raw power and the ability to manipulate the forces of magic, including Doctor Strange and the Ancient One, which is increased and replenished, at least partially, by worship throughout various dimensions. Among many examples, he is capable of interdimensional limitless astral projection, matter transmutations, interdimensional teleportation, size transformations, elemental control, time travel, projecting energy manifestations ranging from force bolts and cursed conflagrations to magically-constructed beings, changing his appearance, or empowering others to such a point that the empowered one wields power dwarfing even that of a dimension's Sorcerer Supreme. He can draw upon the power of the entire Dark Dimension, but is somewhat more limited when present in another universe. He is considered more powerful than Satannish and Mephisto, and apparently served as the creator of the former. Dormammu even claims his powers are equal to those of Zeus and Odin, the latter having said to have sufficient power to annihilate entire galaxies at one time; furthermore, Dormammu is of sufficient skill and might to tamper with the spells of Odin against his will, as the Lord of the Dark Dimension did once to revert Thor back to his mortal guise. Dormammu had sufficient magical power to hold his own against clashes with Agamotto (a spawn of one of Earth's Elder Gods with immense power enough to challenge Galactus) when the latter served as the Marvel Universe's first Sorcerer Supreme, even aided by an alien disciple; even today the Vishanti regard him as their prime enemy and that of the Sorcerer Supreme's. As a representative of Lord Chaos, Dormammu also held the upper hand in a formal game of cosmic chess against Odin, who was representing Master Order, but it ultimately ended in a draw as Odin wished. He has even dared to directly challenge a manifestative form of Eternity itself, and in one case even overcame it. Dormammu even claims that he will destroy the Celestials, burning them in the Flames of the Faltine. However, there are still limits to his might. For example, the demon known as Zom has been referred to as far more powerful than his sister Umar, and thus himself (as only his skill was superior to Umar's, not his strength); while he and the Scarlet Witch (a being powered by the Elder God Chthon with enough power to generate alternate realities and permanently shift the nature of the entire Marvel Multiverse) clashed over the Evil Eye of Avalon, he was bested by the latter, albeit somewhat indirectly.Dormammu's magical powers are stated and shown to be weakened when on Earth or in any other dimension not of his own, failing to pierce Earth-616's dimensional boundaries directly from the Dark Dimension when they were secured by the spells of the Sorcerer Supreme; even a temporary dimensional aperture with other dimensions has been shown to weaken him, sapping his mystic prowess sufficiently that the Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth dimension has been able to rival him in direct magical combat. Dormammu once was capable, even in the Marvel Universe where his powers decrease, of imprisoning the Elder Goddess Gaea at the center of the Earth; it took Clea, adept apprentice of the Sorcerer Supreme using a complex spell fueled by the combined power of Zom and Oshtur to release Gaea from Dormammu's magic, and it took Gaea the joined force of all the spiritual essences of the Earth's living beings to banish him. From Strange’s lone duels with the fallen Faltinian being to his conflicts with him aided by the Defenders and other allies, Dormammu, frequently displays enough power to "ravage a cosmos" and destroy the entire Marvel Universe. Dormammu’s power combined with the magic of the Evil Eye was enough to destroy an entire reality (Earth-616), invading not only Earth, but the Sol system, and the worlds of the Kree, the Skrulls, the Badoon, the Titans,Warlock and other "off-worlders." Dormammu even claims his Flames of the Faltine are powerful enough to enable human sorceresses baptized with them to destroy any undead with a thought, while a thousand separate realities have all fallen to the infection and it is deemed virtually incurable. Dormammu's full powers combined with those of Umar's were enough to overwhelm Eternity and actually tap into his powers to alter all of reality itself into one in his own image, Earth-5113. Parker Robbins has recently used the powers of Dormammu to resurrect the villains that were killed by Scourge of the Underworld (Basilisk I, Bird-Man II, Black Abbot, Blue Streak I, Cheetah, Cyclone I, Death Adder, Hijacker, Human Fly, Letha, Megatak, Mind-Wave, Miracle Man, Mirage, Titania I, and Wraith I) to form a squad that would help him take down the Punisher. Dormammu has also shown himself capable of besting wielders of the Phoenix Force. Dormammu is virtually indestructible and immortal due to his energy form composed of pure magic, and has strength, speed, and stamina, which he can directly empower to levels shown capable of challenging a slightly angered Hulk, or by growing to gigantic size. Dormammu is a capable hand-to-hand combatant, trained in an extra-dimensional fighting style, but was once bested by the well-trained human Doctor Strange when neither was using mystic powers. His chief resources are his tremendous magical powers and considerable intellect Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Sorcerers Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Hegemony Category:Complete Monster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Psychics Category:Male Villians Category:Omnipotents Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Siblings Category:Size-Shifter